<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Five More Minutes by marvelousbones</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27477841">Five More Minutes</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/marvelousbones/pseuds/marvelousbones'>marvelousbones</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Supercorp-Tober 2020 [27]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supergirl (TV 2015)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Established Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Supercorptober 2020, soft</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 19:47:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>606</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27477841</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/marvelousbones/pseuds/marvelousbones</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Lena has been stressed lately and Kara is just trying to convince her girlfriend to take a break.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Supercorp-Tober 2020 [27]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947832</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>142</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Five More Minutes</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>27. Desk</p><p>Based on the prompt:<br/>Person A and Person B slow dancing with no music, arms wrapped tightly around each other, breaths mingling.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lena worked hunched over her desk, typing away on her laptop. She paused to rub her eyes tiredly as she blinked away the fogs of sleep threatening to take hold. The hardworking CEO knew she had to get this spreadsheet done tonight for the board meeting tomorrow so she couldn’t afford to sleep right now.</p><p>Kara watched her girlfriend hard as work as she sighed at Lena sympathetically. She made her girlfriend some tea, just the way she liked it, and carried it upstairs to Lena’s office. Kara set the tea on Lena’s desk and dropped a gentle kiss on the top of the exhausted woman’s head.</p><p>Lena sighed at Kara’s touch as she stopped typing to take a sip of the tea that Kara had brought her.</p><p>“Can you take a quick break?” Kara asked. She knew that Lena was really busy and had to finish this before the morning, but she also knew that Lena hadn’t taken any breaks all night either.</p><p>“Darling, you know that this needs to be done in the morning,” Lena sighed as Kara pouted at her.</p><p>“Please babe? Indulge me for just a few minutes? It’s important to take at least one break,” Kara insisted as she pulled Lena’s roll out chair away from her desk.</p><p>Lena sighed, knowing that her girlfriend was right, and she could never say no to the blonde’s pouty face.</p><p>“Alright, but just five minutes, and I’m setting an alarm,” Lena conceded, grabbing her phone to set a timer for five minutes.</p><p>“Deal,” Kara grinned and pulled Lena to her feet.</p><p>Lena set her phone down as Kara waited patiently for her before the blonde held out her hand for the younger woman to take.</p><p>“Dance with me,” Kara whispered, not waiting for an answer as she pulled Lena flush against her body.</p><p>“With no music?” Lena questioned even as her arms wrapped around Kara’s neck, fingers going to play with the blonde baby hairs at the back of Kara’s neck.</p><p>Kara nodded with a hum as her hands moved to settle on Lena’s waist, pulling her in close.</p><p>They rested their foreheads against each other as they swayed to the music playing in their own heads.</p><p>“I love you,” Kara whispered as her eyes slipped closed, just appreciating any spare moment she had with her girlfriend.</p><p>“I love you too,” Lena replied, breath mingling with Kara’s as her eyes shut as well. Lena felt slightly guilty for not spending as much time with Kara this week due to work, but she vowed that she would put her work aside to make more time for her girlfriend.</p><p>They were startled out of their little bubble when Lena’s alarm let out a shrill cry. Lena felt Kara let out a puff of air against her cheek as Lena could practically feel the disappointment radiating off of her.</p><p>Lena reluctantly untangled herself from Kara who was trying not to hide her obvious discontentment but didn’t say anything. Lena instead turned off her alarm and closed the computer before walking away from her desk. She grabbed Kara’s long limbs and wrapped herself up in her girlfriend’s arms.</p><p>Kara looked at her quizzically but let Lena drag her arms to wrap around her girlfriend’s body. Lena rested her head on Kara’s chest with a content sigh, “five more minutes.”<br/>
Kara smiled as she kissed the top of Lena’s head as they swayed together, no music, arms wrapped tightly around each other.</p><p>Neither of them mentioned how they danced for fifteen minutes instead of five, both too caught up in each other to move, matching smiles on their faces.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks to my good pal the <a href="https://prompts.neocities.org/"> Tumblr OTP Prompt generator </a> for helping me out once again.</p><p>A short one, but we almost done! Hopefully I can finish these all by the end of the week, but we'll see how it goes will all of my homework and exams.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>